


This Time It's Different

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [117]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Honeymoon, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Engagement/Marriage prompt: Any, any/any, first time making love as a married coupleIn which Rodney is a bit of an exhibitionist, and the boys have some sexytimes post-wedding.





	

Rodney didn’t know why he was nervous. It wasn’t the first time he’d had sex with John. Or even the hundredth. In fact, Rodney was absolutely sure he hadn’t been nervous at all the first time, just relieved and really, really horny.

It was different this time, but he didn’t know why. Nothing had changed between them, not really. They were already living together, already raising AJ together. A few words on the pier and a piece of paper shouldn’t have changed anything.

“You okay in there?” John called.

“Yes! Fine!”

Just a regular sexual encounter, nothing to be worried about, except Rodney had been locked in the bathroom for going on twenty minutes like some kind of virtuous blushing bride.

“You’re not starting without me, are you?” John sounded like he was right outside the door.

“Of course not!”

Rodney knew he was being ridiculous. He just wished he’d had more time to mentally prepare for the enormity of the moment. Why hadn’t anyone told him? Radek at least could have given him a heads up, the little Czech bastard.

The bathroom door slid open – Atlantis never cared about his privacy – and John’s face joined Rodney’s in the mirror over the sink, his chin propped on Rodney’s shoulder.

“There a problem?” John asked. 

“It’s different,” Rodney replied helplessly. “I mean, it shouldn’t be. But it is, and it’s kind of freaking me out. This is supposed to be one of those milestone moments, right?”

“You’re over-thinking it, Rodney.” John nuzzled Rodney’s neck, and Rodney tipped his head to the side without even thinking about it. “Teyla has AJ for the night, we’re off the duty roster for the next couple of days…and I’d really like to take you to bed.”

Heat started to pool low in Rodney’s belly. So far he hadn’t come across any scenario where John’s low, lust-filled voice didn’t spark an answering physical reaction; it could be damned inconvenient at times.

“I’ve always wanted to have sex with a married man,” John purred in Rodney’s ear.

“Really?”

John gave Rodney a look in the mirror, one eyebrow raised in that annoying way he had.

“Oh.” Rodney was the married man. He would’ve felt pretty stupid if John hadn’t slipped a hand down the front of Rodney’s boxers.

There was something unexpectedly titillating about watching himself in the mirror, how his skin flushed as John stroked him with one hand and worked the other up under Rodney’s t-shirt to tug at his nipple. How John sucked at his neck and then gave him a heavy-lidded look that made Rodney’s hips twitch involuntarily.

Rodney wished there was a full-length mirror in the bathroom so he could see his dick in John’s hand, see himself pressed against the long line of John’s body. He’d never considered himself an exhibitionist, but he was definitely going to look into getting a proper mirror.

“You’re mine,” John murmured. “Legally. And I’m yours.”

“Yeah,” Rodney said breathlessly. 

John’s hands were warm against his skin, his grip tight on Rodney’s dick as he stroked, stroked, squeezed. John’s erection was hard and hot where he ground it against Rodney’s ass.

“Love, honor and obey,” John said.

Rodney could feel his climax building, little fingers of electricity shooting up his spine. John shifted behind him, slid his other hand down the back of Rodney’s boxers and pressed his finger against Rodney’s hole.

“Come for me,” John said, his voice deep and laced through with desire.

Rodney couldn’t watch that part, couldn’t keep his eyes open as he spilled all over John’s hand.

“You look so beautiful,” John said, stroking Rodney through his release. “So fucking beautiful.” 

Rodney turned his head, blindly seeking John’s lips for a kiss. He loved kissing John. Loved the way their lips molded together, and the little noises John made when his tongue tangled with Rodney’s.

“Feeling better?” John asked. He pulled his hand out of Rodney’s boxers and held it under the faucet, which turned on with a thought.

“Mmmm,” Rodney murmured. 

“Good. Now let’s go to bed. And see how long it takes for you to get it up again.”

“You have the best plans.”

Their first night together as husbands was one Rodney would always remember. Not because the sex was appreciably better than normal, but because that one seemingly insignificant new tie between them had strengthened their bond in a way Rodney could never have foreseen.

When John finally fell asleep that night, a look of satiated pleasure on his face, Rodney pressed a feather-light kiss to his temple.

“Husband,” he whispered. And wondered why they’d waited so long.


End file.
